


Panic in the bathroom

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, bathroom emergencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Sam is missing some important things in the can.





	Panic in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "When salads attack" before this so it makes more sense

Sam wasn’t sure how long he was in the bathroom for but he was glad when his stomach finally settled down. The smell in the bathroom was making his eyes water. Sam made a mental note to buy some air freshener and some pepto bismol to keep in the Impala in case this happened again. With all the diner food everybody enjoyed that probably wasn’t a bad idea. 

 

When Sam felt safe he started to clean himself up but then he ran into a problem. There was no toilet paper. The stuff on the roll was almost empty and there was nothing extra under the sink. Sam was screwed. He only had one option left and he had to use it. Picking up his phone Sam dialed a number and waited. Once the person answered Sam quickly explained the situation he was in. After the person in the background was done laughing Sam hung up on them. Now he had to wait on them. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity Sam heard somebody come into the room. Knowing it could only be one person Sam let out a sigh of relief. Sam knew better to open the bathroom door so he didn’t dare to until the person knocked. 

 

“You can open the door Sammy,” Dean told him through the door. “It’s just me.” 

 

Sam reached over to open the door then reached his hand out. He was expecting a roll of cheap toilet paper not a grocery bag full of stuff. Dean was nice and closed the door for Sam as Sam started to go through the bag. It had a package of super soft toilet paper in it, pepto bismol, about 3 cans of air freshener, and a small container of tums for backup. Sam couldn’t help but smile as he heard the room to the motel close. Even though his brother was a pain in the ass he knew he could count on him during times like this. 


End file.
